


Mathoms

by Ysilme



Series: Mathoms - Drabbles and Ficlets for many occasions [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Snowflake Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written for the Snowflake challenge 2014, featuring Gimli, some smith-work and elven cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mathoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouswombat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=curiouswombat).



> **Disclaimer:** Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien. I'm not making any money with this, just playing around for fun.  
>  Many thanks to [shadowycat](http://shadowycat.dreamwidth.org/) for the super fast beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

 

  


 

**Mathoms**

by Winterwitch

-(o)-

  
Muttering into his beard, Gimli trudged off towards Rivendell's smithy. A conversation overheard at breakfast had given him an idea, but he had to tinker about a bit first before he wanted to talk about it. As usual he was more a dwarf of action than of words, preferring to let his handiwork speak for him.  
  
At the smithy, friendly smiles greeted him and a silent nod directed him to a free workbench. He had been there before, making friends among those who shared his love for metalwork and smith-craft, and knew his way around already quite well. Collecting the material he wanted to work with, he also found several sets of pliers and set to work. Not long before he had fashioned himself some long strips of copper as thin as he could manage, about half an inch in width and easily pliable. Now he was set to try out the idea he'd thought of while listening to the Hobbits talking to one of the kitchen elves.  
  
Picking up one of the copper bands and some flat pliers, his dexterous hands began to form a shape with the band, now making sharp angles, now carefully bending it in rounded shapes. Finished, he couldn't help but exclaim a loud, satisfied, “Ha!”, which drew the attention of the other smiths to him. They came over, curious about what the Master Dwarf was doing, and listened with admiration when he explained what he was creating. Master Galeas, the Master Smith, offered to do the soldering of the finished piece for the dwarf, which Gimli gladly accepted, while the others made suggestions and asked questions.  
  
Soon, a whole collection of different shapes were finished, soldered, filed and polished, and ready to be put to the test. Thanking his workmates profusely, he went off with his work, to find the kitchens.  
  
He was intercepted by the old Hobbit, Mr. Bilbo, who couldn't help but notice what the dwarf had in his hands, and, not getting an answer when he asked what it was, followed Gimli to the kitchens, calling his nephew and his friends when they passed them to come and see. One of the men joined them as well, and in the end the whole procession invaded the kitchen, much to the head cook's dismay. But when he saw what the short guest was bringing, all was forgiven.  
  
“Look here, everybody, what this ingenious dwarf has concocted!” he exclaimed. But not everybody was so quick on the uptake, and puzzled faces met his delighted gaze.  
“Don't you see? These are made for cutting out biscuits, in all kinds of shapes! Here, look, a flower, and this is a star, and a tree, a horse, a cat, and a dragon even! And these are -”  
  
“A wizard, a man, an elf, a hobbit and a dwarf!,” Lord Elrond completed who had been passing by when the small caravan went off to the kitchen and couldn't resist following. “Bravo, Master Dwarf, this is a wonderful addition to our kitchen equipment. And I think a group of all these will make a wonderful fellowship, not only as biscuits on my tea-table.”

 

 

-oOo-

**Author's Note:**

> biscuits (UK) = cookies (US)


End file.
